


Stalkers and Backstabbers

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Octavian's Stalker and Backstabber [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Luke Bashing, Luke was an asshole boyfriend, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, and Octavian has to pick up the pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before "Mark of Athena" was out - Assuming that when the Argo II arrived to pick up Percy, they also took some Romans. Like Octavian. But Percy doesn't trust the augur. Rachel is having enough of their childish behavior, so she arranges for the crew to take a shore leave, leaving Octavian and Percy on board for guard duty so they could finally talk it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalkers and Backstabbers

Title: Stalkers and Backstabbers – Paranoia Is Not Always A Bad Thing

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, Luke bashing, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Octavercy

Side Pairings: Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Luke/Percy (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang

Summary: The Argo II had picked the Romans up and Percy can't stop being paranoid about Octavian, sure that the blonde will stab one of Percy's friends in the back. But what ulterior motive does the augur truly have in mind?

 

**Stalkers and Backstabbers**

_ Paranoia Is Not Always A Bad Thing _

 

Percy Jackson was not in a happy mood.

He hadn't slept for days, because whenever he slept, Octavian had the opportunity to kill one of Percy's friends. And The Sea Prince did not trust the augur to stay peaceful and friendly.

The Argo II had picked them up four days ago – him, Reyna, Frank and Hazel. And Octavian. Because after he saw that the Greeks brought their oracle, he felt obliged to come too, as the augur of Camp Jupiter. It set the son of Poseidon at complete unease, because it seemed Octavian was practically stalking Rachel, wherever Percy saw the redhead, the Roman was near. He feared the blonde planned on getting rid of the Oracle of Delphi to assure he was the only seer.

“Percy”, whispered Annabeth softly. “You need to sleep. You look horrible.”

“Annie is right”, agreed his ex-girlfriend's girlfriend.

A concept which had certainly added to Percy's insomnia. Annabeth Chase had broken up with him to be with a daughter of Aphrodite. Not that he could blame his blonde friend. He had been missing for months, after all. It was only natural that she had moved on, their relationship hadn't been that intense of long-lasting after all. They had only been dating for a few weeks and it had been awkward enough as it was. And they worked better as friends anyway, so no harm was done. It was still odd to see his ex-girlfriend kissing another girl.

“Why do you keep worrying so much?”, asked Reyna lowly. “It's not like we're defenseless.”

“Of course you're not defenseless”, sighed Percy and rubbed his eyes. “I'm still... I don't trust him.”

“That much we've all already noticed”, snorted Jason unimpressed.

The Greek praetor glared. He didn't like the son of Jupiter all that much, but he put up with him for Reyna's sake. Because the daughter of Bellona had become a close friend to him and she loved Jason Grace. That still didn't change the fact that Percy didn't like the one who had replaced him at his camp. Shifting some, he stared at the others in the cabin. Leo Valdez stood a bit in the background since they didn't know each other very well, as did Jason and Piper. Though Annabeth, Rachel and Reyna had practically circled him. And there were Frank and Hazel, holding hands and blocking the door so he wouldn't escape their little intervention.

“You will go to your cabin now and sleep. Am I clear?”, declared the daughter of Pluto sternly.

“What? No”, grunted Percy irritated. “I'm not a little child and you are not my mother.”

“Then... I'm very sorry, Percy”, whispered Frank.

Before the son of Poseidon could ask why he would be sorry, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything around him went black.

 

/break\

 

He was having the oddest and most irritating dream ever. The only blissful thing about loosing his memories had been that he had forgotten about Luke. But now that all of his life had returned to him in the course of a few day, those suppressed memories tried to surface again. His relationship with the blonde had been messed-up and on-of. Whenever he met Luke, they had a passionate encounter that most of the times ended with Luke trying to convince him to change sides thus leading to the son of Hermes trying to kill him.

The dream he was having however was so irritating because it wasn't Luke. It was Octavian. He had noticed the parallels too. Tall, blonde, handsome, crazy and controlling.

Shaking his head, he blamed the lack of sleep for the disturbing dream and blinked a few times to take a look around as the memory of Frank knocking him out came back to him. He tried to get up, just to notice that he couldn't move his arms and feet. His eyes widened as he saw that he was tied to the bedposts, with a post-it on the headboard. It took him a while to read it since it was upside-down and that didn't mix well with his dyslexia.

“Sorry, Percy, but if you don't go to bed on your own, we will force you to. xoxo, Annabeth...”

He gulped hard. They had tied him to the bed so he had no other option than sleeping. What kind of bastards were his friends?! Growling lowly he threw his head back. This couldn't possibly be true. How was he supposed to watch Octavian now?!

“Well, well, well, who would have thought?”

Speaking of the devil. Percy turned his head to glare at the door. The augur leaned against the door frame, a smug grin on his face. Tugging at his bonds, he hoped to free himself.

“What do you want?”, growled the Sea Prince.

“I just missed my personal stalker”, chuckled the blonde highly amused. “After you've followed every single step I took on this ship, it didn't go unnoticed by me that you disappeared this morning. When I confronted Reyna about it, she said you were asleep. So when your little hero-friends went off to see themselves how the situation in Rome is and how it would be best to free di Angelo, I was glad to stay back here with the oracle.”

“Rachel! You better not hurt her”, growled the son of Poseidon protectively.

The Roman walked slowly up to him. “You are adorable. You're tied down, all alone with me, but you're worried about your little friend. She's out cold, by the way. I mixed something in her tea so she will sleep for a few hours. I don't want her to interrupt us, after all.”

“Inter...rupt?”, asked Percy slowly, feeling dread spreading through his whole being.

“You've been so busy assuming that I'm a backstabbing bastard set on killing everyone that you failed to notice that the only one I've had my eyes on is you. I couldn't care less about your little hero-friends, they're most likely getting themselves killed anyway. Why should I get my hands dirty then? No, my interests are only concerned around you.”

The blonde pulled a dagger out. The dread evolved into a full-blown panic, his eyes nearly popping out of the sockets, his wrists burning as he pulled harder at the bonds to free himself.

“If you kill me now, they will know it was you!”, hissed the Sea Prince.

Octavian frowned down at him and tilted his head. He then sat down on the bed next to the son of Poseidon, trailing one finger down the boy's torso to the skim of the shirt.

“Whoever said anything about killing you?”, asked the augur. “You're of great value to me. Everyone trusts you, the Romans, the Greeks, the Amazons and even the Huntresses of Artemis. Even the gods themselves. Killing you would earn me all their wrath.”

“But... But what...”, stuttered Percy, not knowing what to say anymore.

Gripping the shirt with one hand, the augur cut it open with the dagger in his other hand. He then proceeded to do the same with the younger teen's jeans. Then he removed the pieces of torn clothes and stood up to strip down himself.

“I will make you mine”, smirked Octavian down at him, his erection pointing at the Sea Prince. “It's quite simple, isn't it? If you're mine, so is their trust.”

“Y... You... You want to rape me”, exclaimed the son of Poseidon and started to hyperventilate.

He was able to keep a cool head during any fight, but this? He was all alone with a psychopath, naked and tied to the bed. The only other person on board of the mighty ship was out cold.

“What? No”, blinked the Roman confused. “Good Jupiter, you really think I'm the worst monster.”

“B... But you just said...”, stuttered Percy, now completely at a loss.

The augur ran one hand up and down the Sea Prince's side, the other combing through his hair as if he tried to calm the son of Poseidon down.

“I meant it in a seduction-kind-of-way. Since I did notice that your interest in me is not solemnly set on protecting your friends. I know the stares of a horny boy in need of getting bend over. So I thought this could work in both our favors since there is no need to _force_ you.”

“I'm not interested in you!”, hissed the green-eyed demi-god.

“Then why can't you stop staring at my dick? And why are you hard?”, asked Octavian amused.

Was that what his subconsciousness tried to tell him? That he had to watch out – not for his friends, but for himself. Because he was falling for the blonde, just as he had fallen for Luke. It would explain that disturbing dream he had.

“I... _like_ you...”, muttered the black-haired teen, slightly disgusted by the thought.

“Don't worry”, chuckled the augur. “The thought leaves the same bitter taste in my mouth.”

But the tender way the blonde was still caressing Percy's sides told him a different story. It was like Luke all over again. The moron who couldn't quite work his feelings out. Suddenly the Roman leaned down and kissed him passionately. Okay. So not Luke. The son of Hermes had a harsh and demanding way of kissing. Octavian wasn't soft either, but the possessive note in the kiss was more... arousing than frightening. The kiss left Percy feeling like he belonged to the blonde and not like he had to fear for his life if he didn't do exactly what the other wanted. An odd kind of safety, reassuring him that _this_ blonde would make sure that what belonged to him would stay unharmed.

“You're gorgeous”, growled the Roman into his ear. “And you're _mine_.”

Octavian sat down between the Sea Prince's spread legs, holding three fingers demandingly in front of the rosy lips. Though Percy was a bit at a loss as to what he was supposed to do with them. Blue eyes stared at him impatiently.

“You going to suck them anytime soon?”, asked the augur with one raised eyebrow.

“I... Why?”, was the confused counter-question.

“Don't tell me you're a virgin”, blinked the Roman in disbelief.

“No, I'm not”, hissed the son of Poseidon and blushed. “But I don't know what your fingers have to do with anything! Your dick, my ass, the end.”

For a moment it looked as if the augur wanted to say something, but then he closed his mouth again and wrinkled his eyebrows in what must have been a mixture between confusion, disbelief and anger. He then leaned down to kiss the other boy again.

“Is that... the only way you know sex? In, out, finish?”, whispered the blonde against his lips. “But the pain of being taken unprepared must be immense...”

“That's the way it works”, shrugged Percy still confused. “The pain is part of the sex.”

“It is not”, growled the augur angry, though calming down as he saw how the son of Poseidon beneath him winced. “Who was this... _person_ who taught you that? I would love to give him a piece of my mind.”

“My somewhat ex-boyfriend. Giving him a piece of your mind will be rather hard seeing as he is dead”, answered Percy nonchalantly. “Why?”

“Suck my fingers and I'll show you”, smirked the augur. “I'll make you feel _good_.”

The Sea Prince blinked again. Sex did feel good. Well, once Luke hit that one spot within him anyway. And once the pain would lessen at least a bit. But then it was also almost over already. So what was the Roman's deal here? Still, he obeyed and started to suck the three fingers in front of his face. Whatever the reason for this was, he did enjoy the sounds Octavian made.

“If you always suck like that, I know exactly what we're going to do with that pretty mouth of yours later on”, growled the blonde aroused. “But that's enough now.”

Percy nodded and watched how the augur removed his fingers from within the Sea Prince's mouth and moved them down between the spread legs. A bit embarrassed at the thought where the Roman wanted to touch him, he tried reflexively to close his legs. Just to find it impossible due to the bonds. And then the blue-eyed teen touched him. It was a soft and teasing touch, more a caress than anything else, slowly massaging his sensitive hole. Percy moaned at the new touch.

“Oh gods, that feels good”, gasped the son of Poseidon surprised.

“So he never _touched_ you?”, asked Octavian with one raised eyebrow.

“He always said that.. that's, you know, a dirty place and stuff”, shrugged Percy uncomfortable.

“Yeah, right”, snorted the blonde. “Too dirty to touch, but not too dirty for him to put his dick in.”

There was this angry undertone again and the hero briefly wondered why the Roman was so angry about this. The thought fled his head however as the augur pushed one finger into him. It was different, a bit uncomfortable, but not painful. The blonde slowly moved the finger, in and out, wriggling it and caressing his walls. Percy gasped as another finger was added and the blue-eyed boy started to scissor them and stretch him. Being stretched by the force of a cock was one thing, but this was different. It was somewhat softer, slower, giving him the time to adjust. The third wet finger squeezed inside and worked the tight entrance even more.

“You're so fucking tight”, growled the blonde again angered. “It must have torn you unprepared!”

“Well, the blood goes with the pain”, whispered Percy and shrugged, still not certain what Octavian's aim was with all of this. “But... can we stop talking about Luke?”

The Roman nodded shortly and removed his fingers. He climbed up on the bed until he was right in front of the Sea Prince's mouth. Again with the demanding glares.

“Seriously, what is your deal?”, grunted the son of Poseidon irritated. “First you go through the trouble of doing... that down there... and now you want me to give you head instead of fucking me? That does seem like a waste to me.”

“I don't have any lube with me”, muttered the Roman. “So just... suck and let me do.”

“You're odd”, commented Percy before he wrapped his lips around the hardness.

Also not like Luke. Not that he would tell the augur, because the least Octavian needed was someone stroking his ego, but the blue-eyed teen was huge. Not just long, but also damn thick. That would explain the blonde's earlier comment about knowing boys who want to be bend over. With that thing he certainly had girls and guys bending over left and right. The Sea Prince did get curious how the Roman tasted, licking and sucking eagerly. Was there a difference, or did every cum taste the same? Though before he could find that out, the cock was pulled out of his mouth again.

“What?”, asked the son of Poseidon, trying to mask his confusion with aggression. “Not good enough for you?”

“Very good”, objected the blonde, panting hard. “Fucking fantastic.”

Octavian got back down between Percy's legs, grabbing the younger boy's neck to pull him into another one of those passionate and possessive kisses that the Sea Prince started to _really_ like.

“Then why don't you let me finish it?”, asked the green-eyed demi-god.

“Because I want your tight ass around my cock”, smirked the augur.

He pushed agonizingly slow into the tight heat. Not agonizing because it hurt, but rather because Percy really wanted more. The blonde seriously gave him all the time in the world to adjust, pausing whenever the son of Poseidon would as much as flinch. He slid in so easily that it only now dawned on the Sea Prince why Octavian had done all of that. The spit and the strange touch. Though that thought made him wrinkle his eyebrows in even more confusion.

“What? Does it hurt?”, asked the augur, sounding something akin to worried.

“No, I just... No”, declined the son of Poseidon and shook his head slowly. “It's just so different.”

Well, that wasn't a complete lie. It was different. But what confused him so much was why the blonde cared so much if it hurt. Why did the Roman care, to begin with?

“I told you I would make you feel good”, smirked the taller boy and kissed him again while pushing the last inches in.

They shared a rather long and heated kiss before Octavian started to slowly move.

“Harder”, demanded Percy irritated. “Stop being so... so... _tender_!”

“No”, declared the augur with a smirk. “It would hurt you. So you'll behave and wait.”  
It wasn't as if the son of Poseidon had any other option seeing as he was still tied to the damn bed. The wait was pure torture for the green-eyed half-blood, all he wanted was for the blonde to finally move within him. But the blue-eyed boy stopped moving once again as he was nearly all the way out, before pushing in again. A bit faster, but not as much as Percy would wish for. The taller teen shifted some, as if he tried to change directions.

“What are you doing now?”, grunted the black-haired half-blood. “Can't you just fuck me?”

“No. Because I want you to never forget this night”, whispered the blonde and licked his ear.

The smaller boy yelped at that. Octavian grinned and continued, nibbling the earlobe to make his lover yelp again. The cute sound soon turned into a throaty moan as the augur caught the backside of the earlobe and scratched it with his teeth.

“Oh gods, what was that?”, groaned Percy breathless.

“That, my dear, was one of your erogenous zones. Sex doesn't just happen between dick and ass”, purred the blonde, teasing the sensitive spot some more. “And I'll make sure to find every single one of your erogenous zones to get more of those... interesting sounds.”

Giving it a first harder thrust, he was finally seated completely inside his lover again, hitting that certain spot right away to make the Sea Prince mew like a cat in heat. Luke had only managed to hit that one a couple of times, but it seemed the blonde was set on finding it again and again as he finally started really thrusting. The constant stimulation of that oddly pleasurable spot within him was nearly driving Percy insane, especially since Octavian still busied himself with the Sea Prince's earlobe. Never before had the son of Poseidon felt such an intense pleasure. The only thing missing was that he really wanted to come now though. But he couldn't move his hands, how was he supposed to jerk of like that?

“Untie me”, murmured the Sea Prince lowly. “Please, okay, so I can...”

“No.”

“What?”, grunted the demi-god surprised. “You won't let me come? That's... Don't be a jerk!”

A blonde, elegant eyebrow was raised at him as the Roman started to teasingly skip his fingers over the hardness, gripping it hard, just to release it again, stroking and caressing it. The Roman's free hand roamed over Percy's chest, twirling his nipples alternately.

“Oh gods”, moaned the green-eyed teen in complete bliss.

He had never felt so free and over-stimulated and somehow high before. With Octavian's name on his lips, he came harder than ever before in his life, sacking boneless back in the bed. The blonde gave it only a few more thrusts and then ejaculated deep within his lover. Once he had rode his orgasm out completely, he started to untie the black-haired boy. Half-lid, sea-green eyes smiled up at him as he pulled the smaller teen close.

“And?”, smirked the augur. “Did I make you feel good?”

The answer was a soft kiss on the lips and a very cuddly savior of Olympus snuggling as close to him as possible, closing his eyes and resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

“My subconsciousness sucks”, yawned Percy, already half asleep. “You're... not like Luke...”

“I'll hope so”, whispered Octavian with unusual soft eyes and kissed the top of his lover's head. “Sleep well, my love.”

But the Sea Prince was already deep asleep. Running his fingers through the soft, black hair, the Roman was content with just watching the boy in his arms. Until the door opened a crack.

“You should learn to knock. You could have interrupted us”, grunted Octavian.

“First of all; I never interrupt anything”, smirked the ginger who stuck her head into the cabin curiously. “And secondly; He was so loud, I heard everything rather clearly so I knew you're finished by now. Seriously, you need to tune him down a bit if you plan on doing that again when the others are on board of the ship too.”

“I certainly plan on doing that every single night from now on”, whispered the blonde. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem, Tavy”, grinned Rachel.

“I told you to not call me that, Rach”, warned the augur annoyed.

“You should let others know that you're not a complete, heartless jerk”, hummed the oracle with a gleam in his eyes. “And if not everyone, at least let him know. He needs it.”

“That much was obvious. When we have a peaceful minute alone, I want you to tell me everything you know about a guy called Luke”, growled Octavian darkly and tightened his grip.

“Oh. No pleasant stories in that section”, snorted the rich girl and rolled her eyes. “Anyway, like I said. Sex and he would be out like a candle. I'll let you two sleep now.”

He nodded as she left again. It had surprised him too, but he truly got along well with her. They had connected over the fact that no one understood how it was to know something before it was about to happen. And then they started talking about Percy. And they never stopped. The redhead was practically trying to make the boy even more desirable than he already had proven to be. With those eyes and that smile and that ass. Octavian had known he wanted the Sea Prince since he had first met him. But the stubborn and irritating behavior of Percy had made everything a bit... messy. So threatening the other heroes was obviously out if he wanted the son of Poseidon. But maybe it would be easier to manipulate them into doing what he wanted if they trusted him. And what better way there was to get them to trust him than dating the one person they all would willingly walk into a dagger for? That stubborn little Greek may have worn his way into Octavian's heart, but it was still a complete win-win situation for the augur, so he guessed it was alright.

“As long as you're mine, no one is going to hurt you”, murmured the blonde.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
